Star Trek Ramsay: Failed Mission
by Cpt-Summer Hoyland
Summary: Summer and Sophie are taken prisoner by the Cardassians. Who want information about a new Starfleet base. however can Commander Andrew Robinson and the crew of the USS Ramsay rescue them in time?


Star Trek Ramsay

Failed Mission

Chapter 1

_Captain's Log Stardate 65501.4: Lt Sophie Ramsay and I are heading back to the Ramsay after spending three days at Starbase 179. I am so looking forward to sleeping in my own bed._

Captain Summer Hoyland looked over at Sophie who was piloting the _Type 8_ shuttlecraft. Summer had always had a soft spot for Sophie. But for the life of her she didn't know why? Sitting back in the chair Summer looked out at the stars as they slowly moved towards where they would meet up with the _Ramsay_.

"We will meet up with the ship in four hours and ten minutes" said Sophie looking up from her console.

"No rush Sophie" Summer said.

Sophie smiled then looked at her Captain "Um Captain. May I ask you something?"

"Of course" Summer said looking at her.

"Why did you pick me for this mission?" Sophie asked "you could have taken Kate or Tash?"

Summer smiled "I thought you might like time away from the ship" she said looking back at the stars "it know it can get a bit too much being stuck on the bridge 12 hours a day".

Sophie smiled "well I am glad you did" she said.

Just then the computer bleeped at them.

Summer looked at the readouts and she tapped in some commands "I am picking up a distress call" she said.

"Is it from the _Ramsay_?" Sophie asked sounding worried.

"no it's from a transport shuttle less then a light year away heading for _Starbase 179_" Summer worked on the console "I can't make out who it is attacking them".

"Shall we go and help?" Sophie asked.

The Captain nodded "Yes. Set a course to intercept. Full impulse".

The shuttle turned to port and shot off towards the distress call at impulse. A few long minutes later they entered the area of space where the shuttle said it was. But there was nothing there.

Summer looked at her scans "this is odd" she said doing her third scan of the sector.

"What?" said Sophie

Summer looked up "there is no sign of the shuttle"

Sophie looked at Summer in shock "maybe it was destroyed"

Summer looked at her readings "no there is no sign of any kind of ship being here with in the past 12 hours. No warp signatures or signs of any ship being at impulse" she said. "I have a bad feeling about this".

As she said that an alarm sounded and Sophie's heart jumped into her mouth "Captain I am picking up a Cardassian warship heading our way".

"It's a fucking trap" said Summer her hands darting to the shields and weapons control "try hailing the _Ramsay_".

"I can't they are jamming our single Captain"

Summer was afraid of that "ok right we go down fighting. You ok with that?" she asked.

Sophie nodded "yes sir".

The warship dropped to impulse and Sophie set the shuttle to make a run at it. Summer locked the shuttle's only two phasers onto the enemy ship and fired. However the phasers didn't even make a dent in the shields.

"Bring us about Sophie I am going to try torpedoes" said Summer arming the torpedo launcher.

As the shuttle came about the Cardassian ship fired it forward phasers at the shuttle. The first shot missed the second however hit the shuttle's port impulse engine sending it spin to starboard.

Summer gripped the console as the dampeners kicked in. Spark flew from the ceiling and smoke started to fill the cockpit.

"I have lost impulse engines" screamed Sophie.

Summer tried to get the weapons online "Weapons are down. So are the shields".

At the moment the shuttle shook and both Summer and Sophie saw that their shuttle was now in a tractor beam. Seconds later the sound of a transporter beam hummed behind them.

Summer and Sophie turned to come face to face with a Cardassian boarding party. Summer smiled "hello" she said "I am Captain Hoyland".

Summer saw the Cardassian raises his disruptor she then felt the blast of a disruptor that was set to stun slam her in the chest.

Everything then went dark.


End file.
